Sakura's spanking interest
by Dr-Weirdo
Summary: Sakura has an array of interesting recordings and an even more interesting relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Contains Spankings both parental and erotic in later chapters. Dont Like DONT READ Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Takes place just after Tsunade becomes Hokage however Kakashi and Sasuke went along with Jiraiya and Naruto on their mission to find her, Itachi and Kisame never came to the leaf village so Naruto and Sasuke are still friends.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as he pulled Naruto and Sasuke apart from each other, the classroom was a mess and worse some of it looked slightly burnt. Iruka turned with one ninja under each arm and nearly fainted when he saw the damage Sasuke's fireball had done to the wall.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled  
"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto hurriedly said "We were just having a friendly sparring match"  
"Shut up idiot" Sasuke snapped "We both know that you started this with that water balloon!"  
"What are you talking about?" Came the angry reply "You just attacked me for no reason!"  
"No reason! You threw a water balloon after me and thought that you'd get away with it?"  
"I never threw anything!"  
At this point Iruka had had enough and yelled for them both to be quiet in a tone of voice that Naruto knew only too well. "I've had enough of you two fighting at every opportunity, and aren't you meant to be finding that cat Tora?"  
"Yeah but the moron over there was useless at helping us find it so I went and started looking alone, it's not my fault he followed me to play such a childish prank" Sasuke mumbled arrogantly  
Iruka was seeing almost seeing red as he set the two on their feet in front of him, "So to recap, you abandoned your team, you got distracted from your mission, you attacked a teammate and almost demolished one of the academy walls?"  
Naruto nodded sheepishly, he hated being lectured by Iruka-sensei but he was more worried about what usually followed his lectures. Sasuke on the other hand sighed and said in his most arrogant tone "Yeah we did what's the big deal?".  
"Naruto you know the drill but I think this is Sasuke's first time" Iruka pulled out a chair and sat down as Naruto exclaimed "Oh come on Iruka-sensei please don't! I'll go back and find that cat in record time and I'll even rebuild the wall just please don't" His tone got Sasuke's attention, "Don't do what?"  
"Naruto. Nose. Corner. Now." Was the reply to Naruto who hung his head and went to stand in the corner of the room with his nose touching the wall. "What are you doing Iruka?" Sasuke exclaimed as Iruka pulled him towards him "What a number of people should have done a long time ago" Iruka grunted back as he lowered Sasuke over his knee. "Hey you can't spank me!"  
"Oh really? From where I'm sitting it looks as if I can" With that Iruka slapped his hand down onto Sasuke's raised butt, he began to rapidly spank Sasuke's shorts covered butt. Sasuke gasped in pain and kicked his legs furiously as Iruka carried on the relentless campaign against Sasuke's bottom.  
Sasuke desperately reached back with his free hand but Iruka just grabbed it and pushed it up into the small of his back without missing a beat. After two or three minutes of spanking Iruka decided that since it was Sasuke's first spanking that he would stop and lifted the red-faced Uchiha to his feet. "Now go and replace Naruto in the corner" Iruka ordered. Sasuke however was still, despite the fact that he had just been spanked, an Uchiha. "Fuck you Iruka, I'm out of here!" He turned and ran towards the gap in the wall; just as he reached the gap he felt an iron grip on his collar.  
"Bad idea Sasuke" Iruka said in a cold voice as he dragged the squirming Uchiha back over to the chair and pulled Sasuke back across his lap. Throughout this Naruto listened with a smirk on his face, finally Sasuke was getting it as well, the feeling was tempered by the knowledge that it would be his turn next. Sasuke was worried by Iruka's tone and his fears were realised as he felt his shorts being grabbed by the waistband. "Dammit Iruka no!" Sasuke cried as his shorts were lowered to his ankles exposing his briefs, Iruka didn't reply but just raised his hand and resumed spanking Sasuke. He concentrated on Sasuke's sit-spots alternating left and right for another few minute until.  
Sasuke gritted his teeth for the first few blows but without the protection of his shorts he began to yelp and cry out at every spank until he felt tears form in his eyes, thankfully Iruka stopped before they fell. Sasuke sighed in relief but stopped sharply as he felt his briefs being lowered to join his shorts, he wined and began to feebly struggle again, Iruka reached over to his desk and took a wooden ruler from the top while also shifting Sasuke over to one of his legs so that the other could trap his legs. "Now Sasuke you get to taste how much I dislike swearing, disobeying me and disrespect" He quietly said then raised the ruler high and smacking it down onto Sasuke's unprotected buttocks.  
Sasuke yelled in pain as any hope of stoically taking his spanking evaporated with the line of fire that was ignited by the ruler, he opened his mouth to yell again as the tears began to fall from his face.  
Iruka snapped the ruler down again and again with four straight across them with a fifth diagonally forming a kind of gate pattern, he repeated this twice once on each side to form an x in the centre of Sasuke's bottom. Iruka lowered the ruler and rubbed the crying Genin's back for a few seconds then helped him to his feet, Sasuke's hands immediately went to his burning bottom but Iruka grabbed his hands and held them above his head. "Now Sasuke I want you to go over and take Naruto's pla-"

Sakura paused the recording and got up to grab a drink from her kitchen. She glanced at her shelves of recordings and wondered which she would watch next, she smirked evilly as she remembered capturing the one of Sasuke's first spanking, she had been sitting in the tree outside with her camera as the event had unfolded and from then on she made it her mission to record any and all spankings given around the village from the parental spankings of Iruka and Naruto to the ones that she herself regularly gave to Sasuke in both fun and punishment. She looked over at the sleeping Uchiha who was lying in her bed with a bright red butt; this time had been a punishment as she had caught him taking pictures of Hinata changing, she suspected that the time he had spent with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto on their last 'research trip' had caused some of the three perverts influence to rub off on Sasuke. No matter, she thought as she sat back down next to him, she'd have him back to his normal self soon however as she looked over at her 'equipment' draw and stroked Sasuke's sleeping head. Oh he had no idea what was in store for him tomorrow but for now she settled down to sleep deciding to watch the rest of the recording tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone over the Hidden Leaf Village as all around the village the camera's Sakura had spent weeks placing recorded any and all spankings being given. As Sakura sat on her couch eating her breakfast while Sasuke was in the shower she scrolled through the cameras and watched the proceedings. As usual the Hot-blooded master and student Might Guy and Rock Lee were having their morning spank off and it looked to Sakura as if Lee might actually be winning slightly, Hanabi Hyuga was also having her pale bottom turned a nice shade of cherry red by her father Hiashi Hyuga. Making sure that that particular spanking was prioritised for later viewing Sakura continued scrolling through her cameras and even flicked over to the few camera's that she had been able to place in the sand village last time Team Kakashi had stopped there for supplies and rested for a few days, the only camera that interested her there showed Temari and a very old woman in a room Sakura had only briefly looked into and placed the camera on a whim not actually expecting to see anything. She couldn't believe her luck as she listened in to the distorted sound.  
"Believe it or not Temari but this isn't the first time that I've had someone _ask_ to use my spanking machine and as you of course know it's certainly not the first time it has been used why every member of your family has had a ride on this machine for one reason or another, and yes that does include Gaara" She added as she saw Temari's questioning face "It seems that the Shukaku does allow one exception to its shield of sand, Gaara was fairly surprised at the time, now enough reminiscing I'll set up the machine and let you get on with it"  
The old woman made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke a standard spanking machine appeared in the centre of the room. Temari hesitantly locked the door and turned to look at the machine, it had a raised centre section for the user to lie on while four lower platforms supported the arms and legs with straps on each of the five platforms obviously intended to restrain the user, at the rear end what looked like a basic puppet with no defining features stood limply. "Strip" The old woman quietly but firmly said "I know usually you get to keep some level of clothing on but I don't think that you need it this time" Temari hesitated at first but then quickly complied until she was tied naked over the machine. "Now since you asked for this one I'll let you in on another feature that this puppet has" She leant forwards and whispered the following comment but evidently got a response and after placing her hand on the puppets head for a few moments she left the room locking the door behind her.  
As soon as the door shut, the puppet lurched into action. Raising its arm it twisted its wrist and a paddle appeared in its wooden hand…except it wasn't wooden, as Sakura watched it seemed to morph and reform into a living flesh hand and arm, as she watched the whole body rippled until it stopped in a form that shocked and excited Sakura. Shikamaru Nara raised the paddle and slapped it back down electing a moan of pain from Temari; she looked back over her shoulder as he continued to paddle her bottom. She began to yelp in genuine pain after a few more blows and the Shikamaru-puppet grinned, as he landed one spank he twisted his wrist and the paddle was replaced by a strap before the next blow landed with a loud snap. The split end of the strap curved around her cheeks and caught the sensitive area causing what sounded like an element of pleasure to enter into Temari's moans, Sakura couldn't see but she suspected that Temari may be becoming excited. After several more minutes of this Shikamaru-puppet produced a cane and spoke for the first time, "You are going to count each of these strokes and thank me for them". Temari looked back and nodded with half-lidded eyes "Yes mas-"  
Sakura took her attention away from the TV as Sasuke came in from the shower and lay down over her lap. "Do we have any missions today?" He asked  
"Not that I can think of, I think we get the day off or more accurately, Naruto gets a day off while you get a red bottom and I get a red hand" She replied while tracing her hand over his clothed butt. He grunted in his usual dismissive way and turned his attention to the screen where Temari was now facing up with her legs in the air while the puppet was placing a gag in her mouth. Before the scene could continue however Sasuke noticed on one of the smaller screens a sight that filled him with savage glee. "Hey is that Naruto?" He asked, pointing to the screen in question, Sakura nodded and flipped to that screen, she gasped in surprise and shock as the picture resolved itself.  
Naruto was sat on a tree stump in an isolated clearing, or more accurately four Naruto's sat on four tree stumps in the clearing each with one of the kunoichi of the Konoha 12 in various different stages of a spanking. Ino was standing against a tree with her hands on her head with her skirt raised, her panties lowered and her red bottom on display, Hinata was currently bent over one tree stump with her bare bottom being attacked by a long-handled bath brush, Tenten was lying over the lap of one of the Naruto's who was slowly turning her pink bottom red. Most shocking however was the last Naruto who had Sakura over his knee with her skirt raised, her panties were still in place but she was feeling it if her squirming was anything to go by. The real Sakura stood up tumbling Sasuke to the floor. "Oh he's going to regret this" She fumed "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind you stay here until I get back!" With that she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.  
Sasuke sighed and chuckled before turning back to the screens and looking again for Temari and her machine while he waited for Sakura to arrive on the scene with Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his hands together before resuming his spanks, his pink-haired victim was beginning to cry and he looked across at his clones, Ino had now been joined by Hinata while Tenten was just beginning her fourth spanking this time a switch while tied in the diaper position with her own wire.  
This is the best idea I've ever had he thought to himself as he rubbed his hands over Sakura's bottom, He'd spent much longer with her over his knee and had saved her until last. Deciding that it was time to move Sakura to his next clone he stood her up and passed her over where she was swiftly deposited over another identical knee where and identical hand picked up a hairbrush and swiftly resumed spanking. The original Naruto stood up and walked over to where Tenten was being untied. Grabbing her arms they marched her over to join Ino and Hinata but before they could carry on the voice of hell echoed around the clearing. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she charged into the clearing, unlike the one over the clone's knee this Sakura was standing and angry so Naruto decided to hide amongst his clones. Sakura however had thought of this and kicked the nearest clone between the legs, Naruto winced but then once the clone dispelled he crashed to his knees clutching himself. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and yelled "Get rid of these clones!" shakily Naruto complied and every clone in the clearing disappeared along with Ino, Tenten and the other Sakura.

Hinata however remained decidedly un-disappeared.

"Erm, Hinata?" Naruto asked "Is that actually yo- oh not again?" Before he could get a response Hinata fainted. "Now Sakura what can I do for you?" He said with a deliberately innocent tone.  
"Well Naruto I just noticed something" She said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
"What?" He tentatively asked  
"While you seem to have spanked me, I have never spanked you. Let's change that."  
"Wait what?!" He cried as he was dragged over to the tree stump that he himself had been sat upon not two minutes ago, this time he feared as his orange pants crumpled around his ankles, would be a much different experience.

Sasuke laughed at the sight of Sakura wailing away at Naruto's backside and felt the usual twinge when he saw Sakura spanking someone else. So far however he had been immensely enjoying himself with Sakura's collection of recordings, he had found the more extreme videos his favourite being the one containing Ino and Sakura during a sleep over which quickly spiralled into spankings.  
As he got up to change the tape he heard a knock at the door, quickly he turned off the TV and answered to see Ino and Kiba standing at the door. "What is it?" He asked in a hostile voice he could manage.  
"Kiba keep an eye out for forehead girl" Ino ordered before shoving Sasuke back into the room and shutting the door "So much time with Sakura must bore you, how about you come and play with me for a while?"  
"Not interested" He insisted as he tried to stop Ino from getting any further into the room.  
"Oh really?" Ino hissed "You will be, MIND DISTRUCTION JUTSU"  
Sasuke almost panicked as he felt Ino seize control of his body but as Ino forced him to begin taking his clothes off he quietly said "Ino release me now and I won't hold this against you"  
She snorted and laughed "What could you do to stop me?! The great Sasuke Uchiha is under my control and I'm gonna enjoy him"  
"I warned you" He smirked evilly and with an effort of will forced Ino out of his mind then grabbed her hands to stop her using hand signs "I had Kakashi teach me how to counter those jutsu, they don't work on me. Now the great Ino Yamanaka is under my control and I'm gonna enjoy her" This last comment was accompanied by Sasuke opening Sakura's draw and pulling free a paddle.  
At the same moment that Sakura finally started spanking Naruto after removing his pants, tying his wrists and placing him over one knee to trap his legs with her other leg, Sasuke also exposed Ino's bottom and began spanking in rhythm with the TV he had turned back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura shoved Naruto off of her lap and stood up, without giving him a chance to recover she grabbed his collar, dragged him over to a tree and shoved his face up against it. "Hands above your head!" She ordered, Naruto didn't say anything but raised his bound hands as high as he could. Sakura took some wire from her pouch and threw it over a branch then tied it through the wire around Naruto's hands and pulled it tight forcing him to stand on his tip toes. "When Hinata wakes up she can free you but don't think you're getting off this easy you knuckle-head" Sakura picked up Naruto's discarded pants and folded them over her arm "I'm taking these with me and I'm going to come around to your apartment at some point to spank you again and god help you if you aren't there, understand?" Naruto mumbled "Yes", Sakura stormed across to him and spanked his already red butt again making him yell and jump as he tried to escape her firey palm "Yes what?" she calmly asked while continuing to spank. "Yes miss!" He yelled as she stopped and smirked "Better, see you later Naruto" she turned and began walking home.

Sasuke whirled from the window as Sakura walked in which instantly made her suspicous. "Oh hey Sakura, did you get Naruto then?" He quickley asked as she went over to her tv and her collection of spanking records. "Yeah I did, he's tied to a tree in the forest at the moment and probably will be for a while yet, at least until Hinata manages to stop the nose bleeds when she see's him tied up" Sasuke smiled and glanced out of the window, when he turned back Sakura was standing right in front of him. "Anything you want to tell me Sasuke?" She asked as she saw a blur of yellow hair disapear around a corner. "N-n-no why would there be?" he edged past her and went into the kitchen to get a drink, when he came back Sakura had opened a concealed compartment next to her collection and to his horror was holding a video camera. "I see you've had a busy hour Sasuke" Sakura hissed in a deadly quiet voice as she handed the camera to him, he winced as he saw that the past hour had been recorded in full. He watched as again Ino entered the room and he overpowered her, again she moaned and kicked as he enthusiastically spanked her ass through pink into a dark red until she lay sobbing over his lap and he stopped. She sat up in his lap and he held her rubbing her back untill she calmed down and dryed her eyes, he watched as Ino looked up and then the blur of the next few seconds as she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss which after a moment of hesitating he returned. Sasuke looked up at Sakura who simply gestured back at the camera.

Ino wrapped her legs around him as they fell back on Sakuras sofa with Ino on top of Sasuke, before anything else however Ino looked up sharply and jumped to her feet then with Sasuke's help lowered herself out of the window just as Sakura came into shot. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked meekly, Sakura merely pointed down near the sofa where Sasuke saw Ino's discarded panties on the floor. "I can explai-" He was cut off as she grabbed his ear and yanked him over to her desk chair where she sat down and roughly yanked his shorts and briefs down and off then pulled him over her lap. "Oh can you?" She sarcastically asked as she began to rain blows down on his unprotected still-pink butt "Go 'SPANK' on 'SPANK' then 'SPANK'" Sasuke tried to think of something to say but between the fire being lit in his ass and the fact that really he had no excuse other than he had always thought Ino was hot he chose to say nothing. "Nothing to say afterall?" Sakura continued to lecture as Sasuke began to kick his legs and yelp with each new spank "Well I suppose it's hard to speak with Ino's taste in your mouth let's fix that" She stood up and yanked Sasuke to his feet then pulled him into the bath room placing his hands on the sink behind him forcing him to lean backwards as Sakura grabbed a bar of soap and ran it under the tap. "Open your mouth" Sasuke thought about it for a second but the look in Sakuras eyes banished any thoughts of disobediance. As soon as his mouth opened Sakura stuck the soap into his mouth and roughly scrubbed his tounge for a full 30 seconds untill all he could taste was soap and he was starting to gag. Sakura removed the soap and let him spit to clear his mouth before pulling him through to her bedroom and shoving him down onto the bed. "You are going to regret cheating with Ino Sasuke, I thought you were better than that but know I think you may just be another pervert like Jiraiya, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" She could see that her words hurt him but didn't slow as she opened a draw at the foot of the bed and taking out a special paddle she had never used before, 35cm long and 8 thick and made of black leather she had bought it soon after she started spanking Sasuke but he had never been bad enough to warrant the leather monstrosity. She grabbed Sasukes ankles and raised his legs in the air with her left hand and rubbed the paddle against his exposed sit spots. "Keep your legs up untill I tell you to" She ordered as she raised her arm, Sasuke tensed in anticipation but laughed as Sakura tickled his foot. As soon as he laughed Sakura swung and smacked the paddle down, Sasuke yelled in pain as a hot stripe of pain lit up his butt and began to pound the bed with his fists as another blow landed. Sakura swung again and again with each spank leaving a bar of deep red over the earlier lighter red, tears started to trickle down Sasuke's eyes after what he felt was an eternity of pain but was actually only a few minutes and only a dozen spanks. He slumped and lay flat as Sakura moved away and stored the paddle in the draw again then left the room, he looked out of the window and saw that already the sun was past noon. Sakura came back into view with a brown leather strap in her hand, he groaned and stood up. "Hands on on your head" Sakura ordered "Now I'm going out for a little while so I left you a list of things to do in the kitchen, I want all of them done and a naked red bottomed Uchiha in that corner when I get back" She gestured to the corner of her room which was visible from the window. Sasuke started to protest but stopped and nodded saying that yes he would have everything done. "Good" Sakura said as she moved to the door "Get started" and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke went through to the kitchen and picked up the list.  
1. Clean apartment  
2. Empty Trash  
3. Reset my camera (An unhappy face next to this one)  
4. Set up the chair in the corner

He sighed and quickly got to work

(Soz for the poor quality this chapter, had to write this on notepad)


	4. Hinata makes a move, Ino gets mad

HINATA

Naruto groaned as he tried desperately to free himself and massage the fire out of his butt, this continued for several minutes until to his horror he felt a hand grab his rear and squeeze hard. "Oh Naruto" came Hinatas voice "Do you want me to let you down?" she asked in a quiet but stern voice.

"Ye-yes quickly!" he hissed as his ass lit up with pain again "Well I will but then I think you're going to come with me to my special place" Hinata replied as she drew a kunai and activated her Byakugan.

"Wait what?" Naruto cried and began to struggle again "Whadda you mea-hn" he sagged in his bonds as Hinata pinched a nerve and he passed out. Hinata breathed out, she had done it! When she had woken up she had been terrified and nearly ran away, something however made her stay and watch as Naruto struggled helplessly to escape. Something about watching Naruto, spanked and tied made her feel hot and with an uncharacteristically bold move she decided that he was going to be hers. She cut the wire binding Naruto to the tree but quickly tied his hands tight behind his back, slinging him over her shoulder she began to make her way back to the village.

KONOHAMARU

Konohamaru moved across the rooftops shadowing Sakura as she walked, he had been following her all day after she stormed past him in the forest yelling Narutos name. Interested in where this was going Konohamaru followed and was amazed when he saw the boss get his ass spanked red and tied up by Sakura! Amazed at Sakura and her obvious spanking experience he continued following her as she went back to her apartment, he shadowed her for the entire way but as she went in through her front door Konohamaru rounded a corner so he could listen at the window but was knocked sprawling as he collided with a familiar yellow-haired kunochi. "What the hell is Narutos little protégée doing here?" Came Inos voice as a dazed Konohamaru started to sit up "I-I'm on a mission a…a top secret mission, can't tell you about it of course" He stammered but noticed that Inos clothes were askew and the bandages around her legs looked as if they had been tied in a hurry "Anyway what are you doing here?"  
Ino immediately blushed and one hand drifted back before being snatched forward as she crossed her arms "None of your business squirt" just as she turned to leave however the still dazed Konohamaru staggered into her knocking her down and causing the loose bandages to come undone and her skirt to flip up revealing Inos dark red spanked bottom. Konohamaru froze and stared as Ino yelled and jumped up desperately covering herself as she pulled her skirt down as low as possible while glaring daggers at Konohamaru who was himself laughing hysterically. "What's so funny little man?" She yelled at him, if there was one thing Ino hated it was being laughed at especially so soon after nearly having Sasuke to herself "If you think that's funny then you'll love this" Ino looked both ways to check that the alley they were in was deserted then quickly knocked Konohamaru down to the ground and knelt on his chest "Mind Transfer Jutsu" the moment of confusion as her perspective changed and she was looking up at her own body passed and she gently pushed her body off of Konohamaru and stood up. She could feel Konohamaru struggling but he wasn't nearly strong enough to break her hold, smirking she ensured that her own body was well hidden and then set out to make Konohamaru pay for laughing at her. 'If you think spankings are so funny then maybe you should have some firsthand experience' she mentally sent to Konohamaru as she/he wandered around the village looking for the components for her revenge plan.

NARUTO

Narutos first thought when he woke up was that his butt was still hurting, the second was that he couldn't move or gather chakra, the third was that he seemed to be tied to some kind of vaulting horse and the fourth was that he seemed to be completely naked. He strained his neck and tried to look around the room he was in a bare red painted room containing only a set of draws and with a black wooden door.  
"Hello?" He called "Anyone?"  
"Oh good you're awake" came Hinata's voice from behind him in a part of the room he couldn't see "I've been waiting for so long to get started" Naruto heard her move closer and flinched as he felt her trace her finger nails down his upturned buttocks. "What're you doing Hinata?" He tried to struggle but he could barely move a muscle even without the straps tying him down. "Oh stop it" Hinata exclaimed "I've paralysed most of your body and this bench would hold you even if you were able to move, you never were much good at escapology" She slapped her palm down on Narutos butt and he jerked his head up and yelled. He didn't understand where this change had come over Hinata but he had other things on his mind at that moment, particularly the impending doom standing behind him. It was at that moment that Naruto realised he was completely exposed to Hinata and there was nothing he could do about it, Hinata went over to the set of draws and began to rummage through the contents. "That's better, now just so you know I'm the only one who knows where we are and this room is sound-proof anyway so get comfortable" She held up what looked like a ping pong paddle and tilted her head "Well maybe not to comfortable" She put it down and picked up two other objects but concealed them behind her as she came over to him and grabbed his hair to look him in the eye where he saw a mad glint in her eyes "Let me just be clear, I've always wanted you to be mine Naruto and now I have the chance to make that happen, you won't be leaving this room until you are mine in every way" she let go of his hair and revealed a cane in her right hand and gestured to the array of other 'toys' she had taken from the draws "Shall we get started?"

SAKURA

Sakura wandered through the marketplace with a scowl on her face, still angry at Sasuke and Ino both, she had been looking for the pig for almost an hour now but still couldn't find her. She took the opportunity to ensure that all of her cameras were in working condition; she replaced a few of the tapes and then went over to Narutos and was surprised to find that he still hadn't come home. She shrugged and decided that she could deal with him tomorrow…maybe even at the same time as Sasuke now that would embarrass them both beyond words. After wandering around the village for a few hours shopping and visiting some friends it was becoming dark so she decided to head home, she quickly reached her place and went first to the kitchen to check the washing up had been done then to the bedroom where as expected Sasuke was sitting with his hands on his head on the corner time chair, the chair was a hardwood chair with a rubber doormat on top and was uncomfortable at the best of times, with a red sore bottom it was hell. "Ok Sasuke stand up" she said as she sat down on her bed, he looked up and walked over to her "I'm still angry with you" She lectured as she grabbed his hands "And don't think you're off of the hook just yet but for now I think you've had enough" as she finished she began to turn away but Sasuke pulled her back, she was about to ask him what now as their lips met. For a few moments she didn't respond but then she grabbed him and fell back onto the bed as they roughly began to undress each other, "Or maybe not" Sakura smirked as he entered her.

?

The silhouetted figure stood up and walked from the place he had been crouched for most of the day, he had been there listening to both Ino and Sasuke receive their spankings and had also seen Ino confront Konohamaru. He could still see where Ino had hidden her body, the figure swept his cloak around him and headed off to his old place, it was probably still there since last time he was in the village, as he walked through the shadows the last things to fade were the red clouds on his cloak.

INO/KONOHAMARU

Ino laughed as she walked Konohamaru through the village looking for the craziest kunoichi around, Anko Mitarashi. She/he found Anko at the academy just coming out of a lesson fuming and complaining to Iruka "I don't know how you put up with that bunch of idiots, I wouldn't last an entire day let alone the months you put in" after a few moments they split up Iruka going one way and Anko coming towards Konohamaru. Ino smirked inwardly 'Ready squirt?' she sent as she sensed Konohamaru desperately trying to stop her but he was powerless to prevent her running him forwards and throwing smoke pellets at Anko's feet, she coughed and spluttered in surprise but before she could react she was hit by three water balloons full of icy cold water. Ino then forced Konohamaru to stand still and laugh as Anko emerged from the smoke and picked him up by his collar screaming "What do you think you're doing you moron?!" in his face.  
"Having fun what's it to you?" he sneered back

"You just hit me with water balloons, for fun?" She replied furious with his tone "You better pick your next words carefully kid"

Konohamaru frantically tried to stop her but Ino smiled sadistically as she said "Or you'll do what? Spank me? Ha I'm the Third Hokage's grandson you can't touch me"

Anko went very still and then smiled "Think so moron? Come here" She threw him over her shoulder and kicked open the nearest empty classroom. She went over to a desk pulled out the chair sat down and placed Konohamaru down next to her, as she set him down Ino kept up the act by trying to escape but Anko was too fast and faster than she/he could see he was stood to next to Anko held in a vice like grip.

"You think that you can get away with stuff like that just because you're related to a Hokage ha dream on kid" Anko snapped as she grabbed Konohamarus pants and yanked them down to his ankles exposing his briefs then tipped him over her lap and started spanking. Ino laughed inwardly as she partially withdrew, now only Konohamaru would feel the spanking but Ino wouldn't let him speak or have complete control back. Konohamaru felt the shift and bit his bottom lip promising himself he wouldn't cry, as Anko continued though he felt that promise go out the window. Instead of spreading the spanks around Anko spanked away at one spot in the centre of his bottom exactly without stopping until she heard Konohamaru begin to yelp and cry out with each new spank, as soon as she heard the reaction she began to spread her blows around but without a rhythm in a completely random pattern. This continued for several minutes until Konohamaru was openly crying and his butt was red and sore, Anko switched tactics and raised her hand high to bring a spank harder than any other yet down on his left sit-spot then switching to his right side. At this Konohamaru desperately grabbed Anko's leg to prevent himself reaching back but nothing could stop him from yelling in pain as Anko kept up a relentless pace of about one spank every second or so against Konohamarus sit-spots. Eventually she stopped and yanked him to his feet, instantly he reached back and furiously tried to rub the fire out of his bottom while doing the classic spanked-boy dance without noticing Anko kicking off one of her sandals, grabbing it and testing it against her palm. "Well that's enough for the warm up now time for the main event" she smirked "Wait wha-no!" he cried as Anko grabbed him again and set him down over her left leg then trapped both of his with her right leg "Brace yourself little man" she warned then took hold of his briefs and pulled them down to his knees before smacking her sandal down onto his now unprotected rear. Immediately Konohamaru reached back to try and protect himself but Anko merely took his wrist and pulled his arm up into the centre of his back without missing a beat.

"Not so high and mighty now eh?" She asked as she began to bring the spanking to a close "If you ever do anything like this again then this will seem like a warm up" with a final flurry of four of the hardest spanks she finished. Anko dropped her sandal and rubbed her victims back for a few minutes until he had calmed down enough for her to stand him up and take him over to a corner of the room "Now you stay there until I get back" She ordered as she tied his hands in front of him with his scarf then replaced her sandal on her foot she left the room with the door open so that anyone who looked in would see the punished bottom of the Hokage's grandson.

'Get used to this Konohamaru 'cos this is gonna be your life for the next week or so' Ino sent 'Now after this we're going to go back to my place, my parents are out of town on a mission so we get the place to ourselves' Konohamaru groaned and wished he had never laughed at Ino. After half an hour Anko came back and after he apologised she untied him, let him pull his briefs back up then took his arm in her left hand and his pants in her right and threw them both out of the back door of the academy "Next time I'll wait till midday and it'll be the front door" Anko threatened with a wink and a mirthless smile before twirling and heading back into the building.

As he was reaching for his pants however Ino seized control again and stood him up with his pants folded over his arm. 'Let's go brat' Ino ordered and he set off towards the Yamanaka compound with in his briefs, he could just count himself lucky that at least Ino was taking a subtle route and since it was getting late no one saw him on the entire journey except of course the many, many spankameras (Eh? Spank + cameras eh? I'm hilarious) which tracked his progress. When he arrived at Inos house he sighed with relief but was surprised when she directed him around the house gathering items, the first was a balm which Ino had him rub into his throbbing buttocks which increased the stinging but after a while he felt the pain reduce in levels, the second was a set of hand cuffs which Ino had him click onto his wrists around a metal bar in her bedroom but not before forcing him to strip everything apart from his underwear and his scarf which was tied around his eyes. Just before she cut the link however she was interested to find that the little pervert seemed to be enjoying himself in a part of his mind right at that back.

'I'll be with you shortly' Ino sent sweetly before cutting her link and returning to her body, she stretched her stiff limbs and stood up slowly and quietly. She could faintly hear Sakura and Sasuke making out and turned away just catching a glimpse of a robed figure rounding the corner, shrugging she began walking and headed back to her house where her victim was waiting.

OOC: Slightly darker tones this chapter and much longer than originally intended but there is a plan now mwahaha etc etc

Also will be updating a page on how I picture each character for example I prefer how most characters look in shippuden but the time period of Naruto so Sasuke looks like he does when he fights Itachi minus the stupid purple belt but only has the skills he has at this point in time.


End file.
